


First Tries Go Right Sometimes

by StopLewDing



Category: Original Work
Genre: French Kissing, Gay Panic, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, They’re homos your honor, dubious ages, the baseball gays, what if we were both on the baseball team and boys and we both kissed... haha unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLewDing/pseuds/StopLewDing
Summary: James is just a horny teen who can’t keep his tent hidden well enough today, and Bryan is a power bottom who doesn’t know it yet. There’s loving partners, hesitation and strict consent with mutual masturbation, cute nicknames, yearning/mutual pinning. All an inexperienced homo could really ask for tbh. Written by a gay man. Might update idk yet??
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Baseball Gays





	First Tries Go Right Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> 1250 word one-shot currently.

James had planned this night out in his head many times. He thought of every choice and reaction that could happen, but god, feeling Bryan’s hot breath on his face put him in a daze. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d kissed before, but something in this kiss felt different, needier. He wanted more of it, to never break away. 

Currently, his hand cupped Bryan’s face, tip of his thumb graced by breathy pants. James’s other hand rested just above the other’s hips, as he slowly, however slyly, slid down. 

“Jay,” Bryan broke the awkwardness, “do you?...”

“Huh?” James huffed, shuffling to hide his growing tent.

“Have you ever… french kissed before?” Bryan’s blue-gray eyes had now locked on his. To be honest, neither of the two had much experience other than what they had done together before, and Bryan seemed to already know the answer. 

“N-no,,, I haven’t.” He muttered as he left another soft kiss on Bryan’s lips, brown irises full of infatuation, lust even. “Do you… want to? ...With me?” 

There was a choked, quiet moan held down by Bryan biting his lip, exposing his blue and silver braces. He leaned in, kissing and opening his mouth gently, and this made James harder than he could ever recall being before.

James hesitantly stuck his tongue out, both of the two unsure of the ‘correct’ way to french- he didn’t know what he or Bryan would like, and that made him super nervous. 

Their tongues touched, and James felt Bryan grip his shirt and pull him closer- this feeling was better than he could ever imagine. As Bryan pressed against him, he noticed their hardened cocks touch- and even through layers of clothes, that was enough to make James let out a breathy moan into the other‘s mouth. Needily, almost uncontrollably even, James’s right hand travelled from his lover's cheek to the back of his head, fingers gripping at the blonde hair, pulling. He wanted more, fuck, he didn’t want this to stop- he just didn’t know what to do next, or if there was even anything he could really do next. 

He felt a soft tug pull him over his lover, legs resting between Bryan’s. James didn’t notice it at first, but he couldn’t help but thrust against the blonde, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Being on top of his boyfriend was much more than he’d ever ask for- much more than he even realistically expected, and he pre-came a little just from the friction.

Bryan pulled away from his lips softly, bucking against James, “Jay-Jay, please…” he half whined, “...touch me. I-I need it… I-I need you.”

James honestly thought he couldn’t blush any harder than he was beforehand.

He nervously smiled in response as he sat up, hand snaking down Bryan’s chest, then under his shirt. His stomach was warm to the touch, and James hummed quietly as he used his other hand to pull the cloth out of the way. He looked up, and Bryan nodded as James went to unbutton his jeans. 

Both of their breaths hitched as James went to pull down Bryan’s underwear, Bryan now studying the size of the other’s hands compared to his hardened dick, thinking of how good the fingers would wrap around him...

“Will you… jerk me off too, b-babe?” James gulped, “fuck, I’ve always w-wanted it, B.”

Bryan kissed him hard, pulling their faces closer in agreement while his lover pulled down his own pants. His face lit up as James pulled away and began stroking his tip. He couldn’t help but tease back through already wet boxers, hoping to get more friction himself. James paused to pull out his own cock, Bryan embarrassedly noticing it being just a little bigger than his own. He hovered his hand over it, then, after a moment, he began to palm the other as they both watched. A whine was heard from Bryan as James moved his hand back and began jerking, slowly and gently.

“Ah,,, I love you”

Bryan smiled softly and moved in for a peck, “I love you too, Jay-Jay.”

He rested his other hand around his lover’s shoulder, then James kissed him hard, giving an experimental tight stroke. Bryan hated how he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, he was never this loud alone- but, god, James seemed to love it. As he moved down to kiss Bryan’s neck, Bryan heard a soft, whiny grunt in his ear as he stroked hard back. Without any more hesitation, James seemed to set a medium to fast pace, kissing and lapping at the other's neck. Bryan tried to match his pace, biting his lip to muffle any sounds he might make. 

They had both overthought this moment, worried if the other was really gay or just homo-romantic, worried if the anxiety would get to the other, hopeful to figure out the right next move. Compared to all that, this was blissful, the feeling of touching one another, the thought of knowing your finish is in someone else’s control, the taste of skin and spit… 

James seemed to thrust up into Bryan’s hand as he jerked faster, already chasing both of their releases. He didn’t want this to end so quickly, but he did want to know Bryan made him finish this easy, and it was a compromise he was willing to make. 

Over time, both of their panting and whining became full moans, doing all they could just to earn another and another. 

“Ah~,,, I’m c-close Jay…” Bryan graced him with words he only dare dreamt of hearing, and he wanted nothing more to feel him twitch in his hand.

“F-fuck,,, please cum for me.” 

“I l-love you~,,, I w-want you to ma-ake me c-cum. Please~”

“Fuck, I love you too. Ple-please don’t stop jerking me,,, I want you to cum with me, baby~”

That must have been the right thing to say, because Bryan set the fastest pace he could muster, sloppy as it might be. James could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and couldn’t help but close his eyes and listen to everything Bryan gave him. He wanted to remember every sound, every pant, whine, and half word, every stroke and kiss… 

James’s mouth opened to mutter a few words, when Bryan came hard in his hand, the feeling of hot, thick liquid running down his fingers. James could only muster a single, quick ‘I love you’ as he slammed down into Bryan’s lips, just for one last kiss as he released on his lover’s stomach.

Almost instinctively, James leaned up and apologized with droopy eyelids, studying Bryan’s face in afterglow. He had never seen him before like this, smile so sweetly, touch his skin so softly while his eyelashes fluttered. 

“I love you, so much James.” Bryan coed, moving the other’s wet dyed dark hair away from his face and behind his ear. “Never leave me. Even if you’re the only man I’ve ever been with... I know you’re the only one for me.” 

James faltered to speak in his tired nervousness, “I- thank y-you. I love you too, I’m so happy you love me back.” He sighed and kissed his boyfriend. “It’s good I never planned on leaving my favorite blonde boy… even if it’s because we need to clean up.”

“Fuck. I don’t want to get up either but now I gotta pee.” Bryan said as he pecked him, seeing his boyfriend melt into his kiss.


End file.
